In JP-A 51-19126, JP-A-2002-12506 and JP-A-2002-363007, certain pyrone compounds are reported to have activities of controlling pests.
WO97/35565 also describes that certain pyrone carboxylates are useful as active ingredients in pharmaceuticals.